


Benzyne Is Not the Same Thing as Benzene

by momothesweet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chemistry, Drabble, M/M, Tutoring, Universe Alteration, keith is also confused, space is still a thing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: Keith tutors Lance.





	Benzyne Is Not the Same Thing as Benzene

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY wrote a Voltron thing!! And it isn't smut!!!
> 
> Inspired by the [Inktober for Writers](https://shoujomomo.tumblr.com/post/166153447280/josai-tottwriter-spymastery-as-i-mentioned) post. Day 7's prompt is confusion :D

Keith watches dutifully as Lance puts together the pieces in his head. They’ve been over this three times and have yelled about it for two out of those three. Hopefully, he gets it now.

He doesn’t blame Lance. This class is dumb unless the cadet wants to go into the life sciences and medicine. Nobody’s going to ask the crewman on a routine check to a planet three light years away about the type of reaction that’s going on in the planet soil. To some other classmates, this is a whole bunch of line and arrows and weird shapes doing one thing or another. He gets it, and thank god he gets it for Lance’s sake.

“So...this line is gonna transfer over to this guy over here...and then that resonance thingy happens….”

“Go on,” Keith encourages.

“And so you get...these three answers!” Lance holds up his notebook, messy with a bunch of other scribbles of arrows and shapes everywhere. He grins.

Keith leans over the table and squints through everything else, paying attention to how Lance was able to detail the reaction and identify the mechanism. Thank all the stars that he’s correct.

“You got it,” he says, coming back to his chair, arms folded across his chest and the hint of a smile on his face. “Nice job.”

Lance throws his arms in the air and nearly tips over. “Woohoo! Got it! In your face, benzyne rings!”

“It’s benzene,” Keith says, “but yeah. Now you’re one step closer to passing the exam.”

“Damn right,” he agrees, that smile on his face doing strange things to Keith’s stomach. He’ll continue to ignore that for now. “What’s next?”

“You want to do another?” Keith raises an eyebrow and tightens up slightly. They’ve already been in this study room for an hour. Knowing Lance this past semester, he could try to take a nap about now instead of heading back for the bunks.

“Well, yeah. The exam’s next week and we’ve got a bunch of other practice problems to do!”

A pause. Then Keith clears his throat, “Alright, fine. But you’re not going to yell at me again when I say that you can close and open ring structures.”

“I promise, I won’t yell at you.” He slowly winks twice and smiles wide as Keith can feel himself want to take off his uniform and fan himself like an idiot.

Funny enough, they don’t end up shouting at each other and force the librarian to come in to tell them to keep it down again. Another hour of practice problems and poorly-drawn hexagons fly by and Lance is as energetic as ever. He throws down his pencil and stretches out before tapping the table, grinning. “I think we deserve some chips and ice cream after all this chemistry.”

“Together?”

“No, not—” he pauses and looks as though he’s retracting whatever insult he’s going to throw at him. “That actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Good thinking, Keith.”

Keith scrunches his face. “Sure. But isn’t the dining hall closed at this time?”

Lance hops up and begins to shove all his belongings in his backpack. He shrugs. “We can probably find a place that serves both chips and ice cream. It’ll be, like, a mini adventure of some sort.”

“Can’t argue with that. It’ll be nice to get off campus once in a while.”

“There he is, the rebel genius who’s good at organic chemistry!”

Keith turns away to hide his flushed cheeks. After getting his things together, he stands and slings his backpack around his shoulder. “Whatever. Let’s go, Benzene Boy.”

Lance winks again and this time it isn’t intentionally slow or sarcastic. Keith has no idea what that means, but he supposes he’ll figure that out. Soon, hopefully, for Lance’s sake.

**Author's Note:**

> If I can keep this up, I MIGHT turn this Inktober deal into a series and just post all my drabbles here and on Tumblr. Probably won't be long and super detailed fics—just some stuff to stay creative and explore new things.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and ice cream with chips are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
